Las Estrellas
by BlueVelvetSociopath
Summary: Las estrellas son lo único que Sherlock tiene ahora que John se ha ido.


Etiquetas: Alternative Universe - Teenagers - Lonely Sherlock - Hurt - Mild Angst - Happy Ending.

Podría decir que esto es como una continuación de mi fic Moonlight, pero creo que a fin de cuentas se puede leer sin necesidad de saber sobre qué va el otro.  
En fin... estaba un poco sentimental y necesitaba escribir algo.

OoO

Las Estrellas

Hacía frío, mucho frío. Millones de estrellas adornaban el firmamento en aquella fría noche. Era extrañamente acogedor encontrarse en aquel lugar a pesar del frío, pues los recuerdos de momentos compartidos en ese pequeño espacio, eran suficientes para mantener el calor en el interior de ese joven muchacho que abrazaba sus piernas contra su pecho y miraba hacia el firmamento.

 **oooooooooooooooooo**

 _Mi abuelo nos decía que las estrellas siempre nos acompañan, no importa dónde estemos._

Tiene sentido…

 _Por supuesto que lo tiene, Sherlock. ¿Sabes?, me gusta mirarlas desde mi habitación cuando no estás conmigo._

¿Por qué?

 _Sé que suena tonto, pero de alguna manera siento que me dicen cómo estás; si estás triste, enojado, feliz, aburrido…_

Tienes razón, suena tonto. ¿Cómo se supone que un par de estrellas pueden decirle a alguien cuál es el estado de ánimo de una persona en especial?

 _Hay veces que simplemente debes dejar de buscar la lógica en todo, Sherlock._

Está bien.

….

¿John?

 _¿Sí, Sherlock?_

No quiero que las estrellas sean quienes te digan como estoy… quiero que seas tú mismo quien se dé cuenta de mi estado de ánimo cuando estemos juntos.

 _Me parece estupendo._

….

Prométeme que jamás me dejarás solo, John. Por favor…

 _Sherlock, no llores… Sabes que jamás haría eso._

Te amo, John.

 _Yo también te amo, Sherlock._

 **oooooooooooooooooo**

Dolor y vacío: eso era lo único que se albergaba en su interior desde que lo había visto marcharse, llevándose con él miles de promesas que se convertían en polvo y desaparecían cuando el viento llegaba. Ya no había manos cálidas que lo acariciasen. Ya no había palabras que le hicieran sonreír. La suave piel de sus labios ahora era sólo un recuerdo de lo que alguna vez había sido sentir la necesidad de besar. Sus profundos ojos azules ahora era un recuerdo de lo hermosa que podía llegar a ser la oscuridad si sólo se tenía el brillo de sus ojos frente a él.

 **oooooooooooooooooo**

Lo prometiste, John.

 _Lo sé, Sherlock. Pero no es por decisión propia._

Entonces no lo hagas, no me dejes solo...

 _No puedo…_

Entonces vete y déjame en paz.

 _No me digas eso, Sherlock. Escúchame… voy a volver, sabes que lo haré._

¡¿Cómo sabes que así será?!

 _Yo… sólo lo sé…_

….

 _Sherlock, no te vayas._

Suéltame…

 _Te escribiré… todos los días…_

….

Abrázame, John… por favor.

….

 _Todo va a estar bien…_

 **oooooooooooooooooo**

Dos años con un total de setecientas treinta cartas… Seis días en completo silencio, encerrado en su mente que no paraba de gritar que volviera, que por favor estuviera bien… Seis días en que el dolor volvía mientras esperaba con lágrimas en sus ojos, a que ninguna de las cartas que llegasen contuviera las palabras que jamás quería leer.

 **oooooooooooooooooo**

 ** _Lo sentimos, Sherlock. Nosotros tampoco hemos tenido noticias de John._**

 **oooooooooooooooooo**

Una semana sin noticia alguna. Una semana en la que sólo recordaba un par de palabras escritas en la última carta.

 _Las estrellas, ¿lo recuerdas, amor? Sólo tienes que mirarlas y sabrás que estoy bien._

Y esa noche, todas las estrellas estaban ahí, pero ninguna de ellas hacía más que brillar como siempre. No había nada que le indicase que el único amor de su vida estaba bien. Sólo eso pedía, una simple señal. Aferraba con fuerza sus piernas, sintiendo la humedad de la ropa en sus rodillas, después de que sus lágrimas habían terminado por empapar esa zona.

— Sherlock…

La voz a su lado sonó lejana, apartada por completo de su frágil burbuja.

— Vete, Mycroft. — Murmuró, ocultando su rostro entre sus rodillas.

Los pasos se detuvieron justo a su lado, y en seguida volvieron a sonar, cada vez más lejanos. Alzó lentamente la mirada, buscando ver algún cambio en las estrellas, pero no hubo nada. Nada había cambiado en ese espacio, el frío seguía haciéndose sentir y la calidez en su interior persistía, pero temía que no fuese por mucho tiempo.

Algo a su lado llamó su atención, haciéndolo mirar hacia su costado, sólo para encontrarse con 7 cartas. Todas eran idénticas a las anteriores; cada una marcada con las fechas de los días pasados y una última que correspondía a ese día, pero había algo distinta en ella, no estaba sellada y parecía que nunca lo había estado. Ignoró las seis cartas sobrantes y tomó la que estaba abierta, extrayendo de su interior un pequeño papel.

Tan pronto como leyó las palabras en aquel papel, se levantó de su lugar y comenzó a correr en dirección a su casa, recordando con alegría que la entrega del correo era pésima y podía tardar días en entregar cartas que eran esperadas con ansias y que anunciaban el regreso de esos amores que devolvían la vida y alegría.

El pequeño papel fue abandonado bajo las estrellas, dejándolas ver las palabras que darían comienzo a nuevas alegrías, besos, caricias y promesas que perdurarían por siempre.

 **oooooooooooooooooo**

 ** _Lamento interrumpir tu apreciación de las estrellas, pero esta noche no tienen nada que decir._**

 ** _¿Vienes?_**

 **oooooooooooooooooo**

OoO

Que tengan un lindo día :)


End file.
